


Katsuki Yuuri

by Isabel_MB



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabel_MB/pseuds/Isabel_MB
Summary: Yuuri is trying to get over the death of the love of his life when another tragedy happens. Now Yuuri is out to kill those who have wronged him.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be cool if Yuuri was like John from John Wick! Its just a weird idea I had ok?  
> I don't know if i should make this a happy story or a sad one...  
> Well I guess we'll find out as the story continues!  
> Edit: IM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED BUT I STILL HAVE TO FINISH SCHOOL PROJECTS AND STUDY FOR THE SAT AND WRITE A TRANSFER LETTER!!! But I DO have the first half of the second chapter done!  
> The car looks like this  
> http://si.wsj.net/public/resources/images/BN-FE806_wick_G_20141024094212.jpg  
> the house  
> http://www.brucenagel.com/assets/Project/Exterior_01_Op_01_small.jpg

_~One year earlier~_

"I'm so sorry Yuuri"

 

Viktor looks so weak. He blends into the hospital bed he's lying upon. His normally light skin is like paper now. His bright, blue eyes are now dull. His hair which he usually kept in a lustrous state is now matted and unkempt. His lips, pale and chapped. Viktor is dying.

 

"Don't say that, you're the best thing that happened to me, you pulled me out of that life, you also helped rekindle the love I once had for skating" Yuuri couldn’t help but let a tear escape.

 

“Yuuri my time is almost up but let me just tell you this, thank you for teaching me about life and love again, I love you” and with that his heart monitor went flat.

 

After that everything was a blur, all Yuuri knew was that he was at his empty house days after the funeral of his late husband. There was a knock on the door. He opened it to find a delivery for the local adoption center. Yuuri brought the dog carrier inside and sat down on the floor close to the white couch. He opened it to find a small, sleeping, brown poodle with a letter written to him, along with the paperwork for the pup. The poodle was still sleeping when he took the letter so he decided to read it while he waited for the brown fluffball to wake up.

 

_Yuuri_

_If you’re reading this it means I’ve passed away. Remember that we talked about getting a dog? Once I found out that I didn’t have long to live I went and arranged to have him delivered to you after my death. I’m sorry for all the pain that you must be feeling right now because of me. I know it’s selfish but please keep all the memories that we shared close. At this time I want to speak of many things, but at the same time I don’t. I love you, I know that I will see you soon. That is the only thing that is keeping me going. Yuuri I’ll miss you, I’ll remember you forever. I didn’t give him a name I thought I would leave that to you. I know you will take good care of him._

_Victor_

 

Yuuri didn’t know when the tears started. He only noticed when he felt something wet rub against his cheek. It was the brown poodle. Yuuri picked up the fluff and looked at it.

 

“Vicchan”

 

The puppy gave a happy yap in reply. Almost saying that he liked the name. The sound of the small, happy bark made Yuuri smile for the first time in months. He got up and picked up the keys to his car.

 

“Come now we need to go to the pet store to get supplies for you”

 

Vicchan bounced up and skidded to him due to not being used to walking on a wooden floor. The pup bumped against his leg, bounced up and yapped at Yuuri. Yuuri picked him up and carried him to his 1969 Ford Mustang. The american muscle was steel grey with black rally stripes. This car was Victor’s pride and joy, it was secretly Yuuri’s too. Victor willed it to him along with some money and their New Jersey home.

 

Yuuri drove out of the garage with Vicchan sitting beside him. The puppy looked out the window, wagging his tail. Yuuri lowered the window for him and Vicchan lolled his tongue out, yapping at the feeling of wind ruffling his fur. The ride to the pet store was mostly quiet except for the radio that played a song that Yuuri didn’t pay attention to.

 

Inside he grabbed a cart and placed his new companion in the seat ment for babies. Walking up and down the aisles he grabbed puppy food both wet and dry, for he didn’t know what was Vicchan’s preference. He let Vicchan pick out a bed the poodle picked a red, plush doggy bed. Yuuri also got a red collar and a golden bone shaped tag to go with it. On the tag he got someone to engrave “Vicchan” and his address. He picked up a couple more things and checked out.

 

Once home Yuuri places everything in the kitchen. He pulls out the brand new dog bowls and fills one with water, the other with wet dog food. He sets them on a mat just in case if Vicchan turns out to be a messy eater. Yuuri whistled out as to call for Vicchan. He let the puppy explore the house to get used to his new home. The puppy came running to the kitchen, immediately spotting the food.

 

Yuuri absent mindedly made something for himself. He didn’t realized what he made till he had a bowl of steaming borscht and a glass of sweet potato shōchū. This was one of Victor’s favorite meals. He refused to cry and ate quickly. After the meal Vicchan was sleeping on the couch and Yuuri went to go shower. He place a pee mat for Vicchan in the bathroom while he was at it. The sound of running water must woken up the puppy, who came scampering to the bathroom.

  
After the shower it became late so Yuuri decided to go to sleep. He dried himself off and put on a clean pair of boxers and one of Victor’s shirts. Once in bed Vicchan tried to hop on as well but due to his tiny size he couldn’t. Yuuri picked him up and placed the dog next to him. Vicchan licked his nose and curled up to sleep. Yuuri also finally closed his eyes and had the most peaceful sleep he had in months.


	2. Going Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri spends time with loved ones in New Jersey and Japan.

_~Now~_

 

It’s been months since Viktor’s death. Yuuri is grateful to Viktor for sending Vicchan. Having him made Yuuri realized that he has an adorable fur-ball to look after and can’t mope around all day. Yuuri also purchased a silver chain so that he can have both his and Viktor’s golden rings close to his heart. Once the chain was on him, he never took it off.

 

With the help for his family, which is in Japan, and his friends, he slowly rebuild himself to be a functioning human being again. Yuuri isn’t fully himself for he is still mourning Viktor’s death, and doesn’t plan on moving on at all.

 

His best friend, Phichit, flew from Detroit and stayed with him for a couple of days. Yuuri was surprised that he was able to that knowing that Phichit was quite busy. Vicchan was happy to see another human and have more attention. That dog is so much like Viktor, it’s almost like if Victor came back to him in the form of a puppy.

 

“What’s with the new pup?” Phichit asks while playing with said pooch on the couch.

 

“Viktor sent him to me days after the funeral, the papers are in that drawer to your left” Yuuri calls out from the kitchen, he’s making sandwiches for them.

 

Phichit’s plane came in late afternoon. They do plan on having hamburgers much later, but hunger came a bit too early. To fix that they decided to eat at least one or two sandwiches.

 

“Whoa, thats deep, he really did love you” The Thai says after reading the letter Viktor sent with the puppy.

 

“Yeah, and I love him, even after a year” A treacherous tear falls from his eye. His watery lashes sprinkle tears onto his glasses. He reads that letter frequently, now he knows it by memory.

 

“Hey, Yuuri, do you want to change the subject?”

 

He nods, for if he spoke he is certain that he would start sobbing.

 

“Are you going to visit your family soon? From what I know it’s been years since you’ve been to Japan.”

 

“I’m hoping to go at the end of the month I was waiting for Vicchan to grow a bit more so I can travel with him. I want to show my family” Yuuri sniffs a bit but smiles softly.

 

“You know I can dog-sit for you!”

 

“I know how you let your hamsters run around, I don’t want you to lose my dog because you thought he had to be a bit more free”

 

“I won’t lose Vicchan! He’s much bigger than a hamster anyways!”

 

“Sure you won’t” They gave each other a look and burst laughing.

 

When the laughing cease, the air around Phichit turned a bit somber. “You know Celestino misses you? Well a lot of people do actually, are you sure you don’t want to come back?”

 

“No, it wasn’t easy for me to get out of that life, and I like the peaceful life that I have now.”

 

“Well, I’ll give you that, it is a hard life to lead and to get out of but someone has to do it.”

 

“I know, but I still have all of my things in the basement just in case, you can never fully get out of it.”

 

“No, I guess you can’t” They stay silent after that, each one remembering what they have done, and what might come of the future.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

That night Phichit went to the guest room that he’s using during his visit. Yuuri called his home in Japan for the first time in sometime.

 

“Konichiwa, it’s been a while Ototo-san” Mari picked up, she’s always the one to pick up the phone.

 

“Konichiwa, it has dai shimai-san” Those cigarettes must be catching up to her, her voice sounds a little rougher and a little deeper.

 

“How are you doing?”

 

“I haven’t completely wasted away in bed if that's what you mean”

 

“That’s good, anything happened?”

 

“I want to visit you guys for a bit, it’s been ages since I’ve visited Hasetsu”

 

“Good, Mama’s been worried about you since, you know…”

 

“Yeah she doesn’t have to…”

 

“Yuuri, it’s mom that we’re talking about she will always worry about you no matter what, I do so as well as your older sister, now when are you planning on coming over?” she asks in her consentant lax voice.

 

“Toward the end to the month, so in a couple of days”

 

“Ok I’ll tell Mama and Papa, you’re gonna help out if it’s busy!”

 

“Hai hai, I will mata ne Onee-chan”

 

“Konbanwa Ototo-san”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


The past three days have been like if Yuuri and Phichit were roommates again, except in much better living quarters. They drove to local ice rink and skated till their feet were begging them to stop. At night they would pop popcorn and add as much butter as they wanted. They would also grab some ice cream and pour as much chocolate as they like. With their food they would plop down in front of Yuuri’s sixty inch plasma tv, put on a stupid movie and laugh at it’s absurdity. And of course Phichit takes millions of photos during the three days.

 

But tonight is Phichit’s last night in New Jersey, in a couple of hours Yuuri will drive him to the airport and say goodbye. Their normal movie night is replaced by a night of silence and reminiscing. Vicchan seems to sense this and is trying to cheer up both of them by licking their faces and whimpering because he gets ignored.

 

“I really don’t want to go back” Phichit finally said

 

“I know, but we have to, or had to in my case, but we might have stopped worst things from happening”

 

“Yeah, my flight leaves early we should go to bed”

  
“Oh and by the way…” Yuuri doesn’t like the playful tone in the darker man’s voice.

 

Vicchan sleeps with me!” Phichit picks up the yapping furball and runs off.

“Phichit come back here with my dog!” The Japanese tries to catch the laughing Thai who stole his beloved puppy.

 

The next morning Phichit got on an airplane back to Detroit. Wishing each other good luck and goodbye they parted ways.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Yuuri lands in Japan a couple of days after.

 

“YUURI!”

 

“HOLD IT!”

 

Yuuri knew that there were going to be people who were going to try to tackle him into a hug. He just didn’t expect this many people. There was the triplets, Yuuko, and Minako tried to knock him over. His family and Takeshi are there too, but thankfully they held back.

 

“We haven’t seen you in so long Yuuri oij-san!”

 

“I know Axel I missed all of you too, but I have someone with me, see?”

 

Yuuri holds up the doggy carrier to show them, causing the pet inside to start yapping. He takes out a leash, and sets down the carrier. Once Vicchan has the leash on him Yuuri takes him out for all to see. The triplets and their mother practically squeal at the sight of the puppy. “This is Vicchan, he was a gift.”

 

“He’s so tiny! Wow Yuuri-Kun you’re lucky, remember when we were kids we would always talk about co-owning a dog!?”

 

The triplets circled around Vicchan and coming from the group were, not so quiet, whispers that followed along the lines of:

 

“Too cute”

 

“I’m going to cry!”

 

“We’ll going to steal him when Yuuri Oji-San is asleep.”

 

“You girls will stay away from that dog if that’s what you are planning to do!”

 

“But Haha…”

 

“No buts!”

 

“Hey girls do you want to know why I named him Vicchan?” Yuuri crouches down and pats Vicchan’s head.

 

The three girls reply with a chorus of “Yes, yes, yes!”

 

“I’ll tell you guys when we get to the onsen.” Yuuri stands up and the group walks to Yutopia.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After a meal of katsudon they all settle down when someone else pokes their head through the door.

 

“Konichiwa! I heard that Yuuri-San arrived today!”

 

“Kenjirou-San!” Yuuri smiles up to the now seventeen year-old.

  


When Yuuri was twelve he would participate in ice skating competitions around the area. One day he was practicing for a competition that was a couple of months away, he saw a tiny kid skating to him. The young boy was clearly not used to skating, so Yuuri skated over to try to help him out. But before he was able to reach him the young boy fell on his bottom and tears started to well up on the outer corners of his eyes.

 

“Are you ok?!” Yuuri knelt down to check on the boy. He was lost on what to do so he patted the sniffling boy on the back as to comfort him.

 

Once the boy calmed down he stared at Yuuri with wide eyes. “My name is Minami Kenjirou! Please teach me how to skate like you!”

 

After that moment the two of them became like brothers. After a while they started to call each other by their first name due to how close they are.

  


“Finally you come visit, after how many years?” Minami asks

 

“Five years, I left right after high school to go study in Detroit.”

 

“Yeah then you never came back cause you already got a job as an accountant. By the way where’s your husband? You two looked inseparable at your guys’ wedding”

 

“Yeah what happened to him why isn’t he here with you and Vicchan?” Loop asks

 

Confused Yuuri looks at his family and the Nishigori’s. “You guys haven’t told them?”

 

“We thought it was better that you told them in person” Minako-Sensei spoke up

 

“What happened?” Lutz asked slowly, almost like she was scared of the answer.

 

Kenjirou was now sitting at the table with them. The mood of the table turns grim while the triplets and Kenjirou hold their breath. Yuuri steadies himself to give them the answer on what happened.

 

“You girls wanted to know why I named my poodle Vicchan right?” The triplets nod “I named him Vicchan because he is the last gift I received form Viktor.”

 

“You guys divorced?!” All four of them exclaim at the same time. If it was any other topic the reaction would have been funny.

 

“No, over a year ago Viktor died of an illness. The doctors have no idea what was that killed him. A couple of days after Viktor’s funeral Vicchan was at my door, with him there was a handwritten note from Viktor telling me that he would like for me to remember all of the happy moments that we lived together.”

 

When Yuuri finishes telling them what happened he notices that everybody has sadness painted on their faces. The triplets and Kenjirou are crying. Before he could reassure them, four bodies surround him in a hug.

 

“We're so sorry Yuuri Oji-San!”

 

“I'm so sorry Yuuri-San”

 

Yuuri returns the hug. “Guys I'm ok it’s been a year, sure I still mourn his death, but seriously I'm ok.” They all pull back sniffling.

 

They all decide to call it a night.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

During his month long stay in his hometown, Yuuri felt like he was thrown back in time. Helping out at Yu-topia, giving skating lessons and pointers to Kenjirou at The Ice Castle. Kenjirou is entering the Senior division this year and is going to complete in the qualifiers for the Grand Prix. Today is the second to last day of his stay. Yuuri has already said his goodbyes to his small class of children learning how to skate. Right now he’s with Kenjirou and his couch talking over Kenjirou’s free skate program.

 

“Hey good luck I hope you get a spot on the podium this year.” Yuuri wishes to Kenjirou as they leave The Ice Castle.

 

“Hey Yuuri-San are you really ok going back?” Kenjirou looks at Yuuri in the eye. But Yuuri sees how his eyes flicker momentarily to where the two golden rings are underneath his jacket.

 

“Yes, I'm sure, I know how to keep myself preoccupied.”

 

“If you ever feel down come back here, to your family and friends, we'll support you and help you through your sadness.”

 

“Thanks Kenjirou-San”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
The next day Yuuri said goodbye to his loved ones and left Hasetsu to go back to the U.S.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY HAVEN'T POSTED AND THAT THE ENDING MIGHT SEEM RUSHED!!!!  
> But hey I'm out of school right now!!!  
> Also I'm happy I got this thing done!!! I know to some Minami might seem a little out of character, but I do think that he would be concerned about Yuuri after knowing about Viktor's death. Also I used Google translate for the Japanese part DON'T HATE ME I'M FLUENT IN ONLY ENGLISH, SPANISH, AND SASS!! (/~\\)


	3. Another Tragedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit late but heres chapter 3 and also I GOT A JOB! Two characters are introduced and one dies. I KNOW IM GOING TO BE HATED FOR WHAT IVE DONE BUT ITS PART OF THE MOVIE! AND IM SO SORRY! If you don't want to read the death just know that its going to seem weird. I don't describe it graphically but at this part -> ~ the ones that are bold means the death on the next scene.
> 
> 08/15/17: I completely forgot an important part of the chapter. So please read it! Thank you!

Back in his house in New Jersey, Yuuri takes care of Vicchan. He gives him food, water and a doggy treat, for being on his best behavior throughout the trip.

 

Once he took care of his pup Yuuri goes and starts a bath for himself, due to the airport odor emitting from every inch of his body. Yuuri remembers when he would go on a business trip he would come home practically dead. Viktor would have a plate of food ready and make him take a bath with him. Yuuri would do the same for him. They retired from their jobs earlier than most, but they had more than enough money to live comfortably. They both decide to take up different jobs as to not just lounge around the house. Viktor was still extremely skilled at ice skating so he gave classes at a local rink. While Yuuri has his doctorate in language and accounting he started to work at small bank. Live was going smoothly, that is till Viktor out of the blue fell ill. All of this runs through Yuuri’s head as he finishes his bath.

 

Yuuri while pulling on a clean shirt over his head when he sees Vicchan walk in the room. Yuuri chuckles at the sight of his normally hyperactive puppy, walk slowly, deprived of energy.

 

Yuuri puts on the shirt and picks up his tired puppy. He gets into be and the poodle cuddles up to him.

 

“Goodnight Vicchan”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next morning Yuuri goes through his normal routine of showering, eating breakfast, and feeding Vicchan.

 

Yuuri decides to go ice skating, since he isn't supposed to go to work till the day after tomorrow. He goes to collect his skating equipment, and to change into outdoor clothing. He is wearing sweats, but his mother drilled it into his mind to always look presentable in public. In Japan it is disrespectful to go outside in “athleisure” while in America it isn't. He still dresses nicely when he goes out, but it's mostly due to it being a habit of sorts.

 

He dresses in a grey shirt and dark wash jeans. Since it's been a while, he decides to gel his hair back. He picks up his light brown leather jacket, skate gear, and his black and white Converse.

 

At the door that leads to the garage he slips on his shoes and calls out to Vicchan.

 

Once they both settle down in the Mustang, Yuuri starts the engine and heads to the ice rink that is a good twenty minutes away.

 

A song comes on that almost made Yuuri tear up and choke back a laugh. Yuuri remembers all of the goofy memories that he and Viktor shared with that style of music. Sure it sees very outlandish that they would listen to trap music, but they lived in America so it was very hard not to stumble across trap music that was likable. Sometimes, at night, they would just blast trap music and dance around the house in their underwear. Both of them would try to rap along but it would end up in fits of laughter or making out. Yuuri remembers a time that Viktor [twerked](https://youtu.be/-I-YY5p0uq8) so hard that he fell down. The part that made Yuuri laugh was that Vikor was wearing his male thong that night. His lovable dummy ended up having a carpet burn on his ass that lasted a week. Their last Trap Night they played [Ju Ju On That Beat](https://youtu.be/a2v_zGWawP0) and had a dance off. Let’s just say Yuuri won by a long shot.

 

He keeps listening to [Bounce Back](https://youtu.be/phr1pOFK1V8), [Like A Boss](https://youtu.be/V1cxP2nCBdU), and [Gas Pedal](https://youtu.be/X8LUd51IuiA). He pulls up to the ice rink as [I Like Tuh](https://youtu.be/65h8TQwzn10) finishes. The owner of the ice rink, a woman in her early fifties, knows Yuuri because when Viktor was alive they would pair skate for her. She also aid both of them in their first line of work

 

“Hello Lilia how’s the beginner class going?”

 

“Yuuri, why didn’t you call me to tell me that you were coming? The beginner class is doing fine.” Lilia rounds the counter to greet Yuuri. Even with all her years in the U.S. she still has her Russian accent. Yuuri’s Japanese accent has only soften with his five, almost six, years in the U.S.

 

“That's good I just want to skate for a bit before I start working again.”

 

“Would you like to teach the beginner class again? There's another one in half an hour more than enough time for you to warm up.”

 

“Sure I’d like that also can you watch over Vicchan for me?.”

 

“Sure, and Yuuri when you said that you were going back to work you were talking about your accountant job right? There were rumors that now Viktor is dead you would come back.”

 

“I don’t want to go back, you’ve seen yourself what my other line of work consist of. It’s not easy to retire from that if I go back it might as well be a permanent choice.”

 

“Well that is true but if you ever need either one my services I’ll happily provide them for you.”

 

“Thank you Lilia I’ll see you after class.”

 

Teaching the beginner class is fun. Lots of the children remember him due to Viktor flaunting his wedding ring and showing them tons of pictures of his amazing husband. A few remember him from the times he and Phichit would come and fool around.

 

Yuuri thinks back to when Viktor would come back home from the ice rink gushing about how cute his kids were. They were pretty close to adopting a child of their own, but again those plans were placed onto a complete stop due to the illness.

“How was he?” Yuuri asks as he approaches the counter.

 

“Well behaved as always Yuuri, I think I should get a pet as well.”

 

“If you're up for it then you should. Well goodbye Lilia I'll see you soon.”

 

“Goodbye Yuuri.”

 

On his way home he sees that he only has a third of his tank full.

 

“Hold on Vicchan I have to stop for a little bit.”

 

Yuuri drives off of the route that he uses to go home and heads towards the gas station. He also might have to buy a snack due to all the skating he did.

 

As Yuuri parks beside a pump he speaks to his poodle, “Ok Vicchan stay put I'll be right back.”

 

He goes gets off and heads inside the station. Yuuri picks a bag of salted almonds and cold peach tea. He pays for his overpriced snack and gas when he sees from the corner of his eye that a group of men were pointing at his car. It isn't unusual that people gawk at his car but for some reason it makes an old instinct kick in. He tries to squash the feeling as he makes his way back to his car.

 

Once the pump is in place at the mouth of the tank Yuuri leans back against the Mustang and waits. As he chews on a handful of almonds to distract himself but he can't help notice that the feeling won't go away

 

“Hey nice car you got there.”

 

Yuuri turns to see a man from the group had walked up to him. The man is tan, his hair is black and has an undercut. “Oh thanks my husband gave it to me.”

 

“That's nice so how much do you willing to sell this thing to me.” It worries him that Undercut didn't say it as question and more like a statement.

 

“It's not for sale Mister…?” Yuuri grabs the pump and puts it back.

 

“Oh how rude and I'm supposed to be a Canadian, call me JJ.”

 

“Well JJ it is not for sell, sorry to disappoint you.” He gets in, starts the engine and drives off leaving JJ and his gang behind.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Yuuri, being a light sleeper, woke up to the sound of tin hitting tile. Vicchan at times likes to drink a bit of water at night so he doesn't really pay much attention and falls back to sleep.

 

A sudden pain jerks him awake. He opens his eyes and everything is out of focus due to the lack of glasses along with the punch he received on the left side of his head. He feels someone pull him from his bed and drag him out of the room. Yuuri hears more voices as he's being dragged to the living room. They spoke in French, even though Yuuri isn't extremely fluent he knows more then enough to understand what they are talking about.

 

Once they dropped him onto the wooden floor of the living room he starts to feel kicks, punches, and blunt objects hitting him all over his body. He counts at least five to six people kicking him. After a minute or two of beating him up one of them flips him over so his stomach is touching the floor, grabs a handful of his hair and janks his head back. Even without his glasses he can make out who is in front of him.

 

JJ leans closer “You know you should have just given me the car.”

 

A series of yapping approaches the group. Yuuri sees his little ball of fluff running to them. When Vicchan sees the strangers he tries to run away.

 

“Kill the pooch and bring it to it's owner.” JJ now standing orders one of his lackeys.

 

With a swing of the lackey’s bat and Vicchan’s pain yelp, Yuuri knows even before the unknown man drags the corpse to him, he killed Viktor's last gift to him. They killed his companion. One of the last things that made him laugh and get up in the morning.

 

“Hey guys look at what he has on his neck.” JJ points out the chain with the wedding rings.

 

JJ grabs hold of them and breaks the chain off his neck. “You won’t be needing these anymore, aw look they have a snowflake engraved, this will make my girlfriend say yes for sure.”

 

“Bonne nuit à la chienne”

  
The last thing he sees is JJ swinging his own bat before everything turns black.


	4. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp... hello...
> 
> Ok ok I know that its been months since I uploaded... But Senior year of high school and work kept me busy!
> 
> But also I just at times felt like writing this is just... I'm kind of losing motivation especially with all that's going on in life.
> 
> Like, I still don't know if a dismembered body in another country is my cousin or not. I received news that he was missing almost a month or so ago, but I haven't heard anything since.
> 
> Also I have problems with my mom accepting me working late. She keeps telling me to quit and what not, but I like having something extra to do and the money is nice. But my mom is worried that I work in another city and have to use Uber most of the time when I'm out.
> 
> But yeah here's chapter 4 and it's getting to the exciting part! Also I watched John Wick 2 and...
> 
> I didn't like it! I hated what happened toward the end. To me it was completely out of his character!
> 
> Well without further to do here's chapter 4!

When Yuuri wakes up it's still dark outside. He turns his head to see Vicchan not breathing.

 

“Vicchan?”

 

Nothing.

 

“Not you too…”

 

Yuuri expects that Vicchan would jump up and lick the tears that have started to fall from his eyes. So he calls out again.

 

“Vicchan please wake up.”

 

Yuuri touches Vicchan but he does not feel Vicchan breathing. His body is still warm but it is cooling at a slow rate. Yuuri knows that nothing would be able to help Vicchan now. He picks up his beloved, bloody, poodle and cries into the the slightly warm fur.

 

When Yuuri stops crying he makes a makeshift coffin for Vicchan. The sun is barely trying to peek over the horizon when he finishes burying Vicchan. He makes a grave for his pet under a tree that is outside of the house.

 

Yuuri goes back inside to clean up the blood and mess made by JJ’s gang. He fills up a bucket of cold water and mixes in ammonia and some floor cleaner.

 

Yuuri scrubs the wooden floor with such vigour it looks like he wants to make a hole in the wood. In his mind the death of Vicchan plays over and over, again and again. With every replay his anger rises, his head is full of  _ “That was the last gift Vitya gave me!” “Vicchan, I couldn't help Vicchan...” “What the hell were all those years for training good for? I couldn't save my damn dog for crying out loud!” “Normally Viktor and I would have taken care of intruders easily!” _ .

 

Yuuri finishes cleaning the mess. All he wants to do is avenge his dead husband and dog. He throws on the the clothes he wore yesterday and heads to the garage. Upon entering he sees that the bastards took his prized Ford Mustang. Not only that they also broke the windshield of the minivan that was rarely used. With no other option he heads outside to the closest bus stop.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Yuuri gets off the bus in front of a garage. He looks at the name “Tiger Auto Shop”.

 

“He will never change it.” Yuuri mumbles with a shake of his head.

 

He heads inside and he's greeted with a insult as always.

 

“Yo! Piggy!” He turns to the direction the insult came from.

 

“Sup Yurio, how are things?”

 

Yurio or Russian Yuri co-owns “Tiger Auto Shop”. The garage was his grandfather's but after Grandpa Plisetsky’s death the garage was passed down to Yurio. All Yura knows about cars is thanks to his grandpa. Also Yurio got the Shop when he was a teen so he knows the ins and outs of the auto world.

 

“Eh, it's all same here, except I'm pretty sure I know why you came here.”

 

“Do you?”

 

“Beka dealt with that guy but he told me that he was pretty sure it was your car.”

 

Otabek or Beka is the other co-owner of the shop. Yurio and Beka were friends for as long as Yuuri can remember. So it was to no surprise that Yurio would make his friend and master mechanic a co-owner.

 

“So he tried to sell it for parts here?”

 

“To me, I saw that as a pretty stupid move.” Yurio kicks some dirt on the ground.

 

“Yeah it is, to be honest”

 

“Beka told him that there was no way in hell that anybody in this garage would buy the car. And with that JJ cursed him out, took the car and left.”

 

“Damn, hoped you guys bought it off him or something.”

 

“We would have done so but, we don't have the kind of money he was asking for the whole car.”

 

“Oye Piggy, I only know about the car but it looks like you got beat up pretty bad.” Yurio points out the gash on his left cheek, and couple of visible bruises on face and neck.

 

“He killed my dog and took my wedding rings.”

 

“HE DID WHAT?! I've never been a dog person, but to go to someone's home steal their pride and joy, is already bad enough! He just had to go and kill what I think is your best friend! And just to make him and even more vile person he took what’s most important to you.”

 

“He sent one of his guys to kill my poodle and drag his lifeless body to me before knocking me out. I think he’s going to propose to his girlfriend with my wedding rings.”

 

“You know what fuck if I'm lose money, but I'm give you something so you can go out there and fuck shit up like you used to! Come to my office!”

 

Yuuri doesn't even take one step into the office when a set of keys were thrown towards him.

 

“I just gave you and upgrade. I know it's not as special as the one you had but it's the best I can give you right now.”

 

“Which one is it?”

 

“That black one right there.”

 

And with that Yuuri drives out of Tiger Auto Shop in a black 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS 396 with white rally stripes. He connects his phone to the  [ Bluetooth speakers ](https://youtu.be/SrVMzDw7ncs) Yurio told him about, and drives home.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in Tiger Auto Shop Yurio hits call on a contact.

 

“Yo, Alain, I’m just calling to tell you that you should talk to JJ about a car he stole.”   
  
“Why? It was the car Nikiforov gave to Katsuki. Also ask that punk what he did to Katsuki’s dog and about the rings. Hope you’re smart about this, I won’t be surprised see you on the front of the news in a couple of days.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

In a New York penthouse, gang leader Alain Leroy hangs up on the owner of the auto shop, and turns to his wife.

 

“Natalie, call Jean, something came up.”

 

“Alright dear.”

 

After a couple of minutes Natalie re-enters the room with his son.

 

“JJ would you mind telling me about a car you stole and where you got the rings that you are planning to propose to Isabella with?”

 

“The mustang? Dad I so much money off of it it was great! Honestly I must be the best car jacker there is! As for the rings I stole them from the same guy.”

 

“Did you do anything else other than steal the car and the rings?”

 

“Yeah I told Jeremy to kill the bastard’s dog.”

 

Even though Alain has already suspects who was the victim is he had to make sure. As much as he tried, his voice still shook as he asks, “You did all of this to a Asian man that lives in New Jersey?”

 

“Yeah I did why does that matter? It looks like he was pretty well off, his house was amazing till I trashed it. He can buy all those things again.”

 

Alain might as well kill his own son for this recent stupidity. “JJ it’s not about what you took or what you did, but WHO you took and did to!”

 

“It’s just some random Asian guy!”

 

Alain, even though he was in a suit, sends a swift uppercut to his son’s stomach. The punch is hard enough to send JJ to the ground, puking. That punch is the least of JJ’s worries right now.

 

“You idiot that ‘random Asian guy’ is Yuuri Katsuki! That ‘random Asian guy’ the best assassin in the world! His most legendary job was when he was up against twenty well-trained henchmen, Katsuki had no ammo, no kanata, no weapon of any sort. just a pencil. He defeated twenty henchmen with just a pencil! Do you understand how deadly is this man?! This is the man who was dubbed as ‘Namahage’

 

And now you go take his car, and kill the dog! That dog being the last present his late husband sent him, not only that YOU TOOK HIS WEDDING RINGS? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!” His idiot son isn't getting through his thick skull the he might as well just signed, stamp, and sealed everybody’s death.

 

“Wait you said husband? He’s gay?”

 

“His sexual orientation doesn’t matter! What matters is that you angered the deadliest man in the world!”

 

JJ pauses and digests all of the information just received before asking slowly, “How come you know so much about him?”

 

“I used to send him and Nikiforov, Katsuki’s late husband, to take care of a couple of my own ‘Boogeymen’. They were a team and the best one out there, till they retired.”

 

“Can you do anything?”

 

“I can try..”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Once at home Yuuri sets to do what he has mind. From the garage he heads the the basement armed with a sledgehammer. As he stands in front of the patch of concrete in he kept hearing his anxious side asking him if he was sure about what he was about to do. That side of him can say whatever it want but Yuuri’s other side, the side that pushes Yuuri to act on his anger and want for revenge, is the one in control right now. Yuuri raises the hammer above his head and swings it down. He continues to break away the concrete with each and every madden swing.

 

He brushed away the dust off a wooden chest that was buried underneath the concrete.Yuuri opens it to reveal his past, a Heckler & Koch PSG1, magazines, gold coins, his [Hoso Kumiage](http://www.thaitsuki.com/item.php?ItemID=34) and it’s care kit.

 

Yuuri takes out the blade to admire the way it shines under the florecent lights. It's still as perfect as the day he got it.

 

Yuuri didn't want to be what he was but he did it for the money. The family onsen was going under; when he happened to stumble onto Minako-Sensei’s old weapons when he was in middle school. All he was doing was looking for some pointe shoes for that afternoon, instead he found high caliber guns, hand guns, and ninja stars.

 

He asked Minako about the weapons and she told him about her secret life. When she said it paid well Yuuri jumped on her and asked her to help him so he could help with the bills and debt.

 

By the time he was in high school he was sent to his first job and weapon, his katana. Sure Yuuri was a mess when he did his first job, but thank God he was able to go with Minako-Sensei. When he froze she snapped him out of it. After the job was done money was sent to his private account.

 

With just that one job Yuuri was able to clear the family out of debt. He loved to see how his parent’s face light up when they were told they didn’t owe any money. So he kept at it, not just because of his family because he couldn't get out during that point in time.

 

At some point he put down the katana and started to play with a stack of gold coins when the landline rang.

 

Putting down the coins, he gets up to answer.

 

“Katsuki speaking.”

 

“Yuuri! My dear friend how are you?” The person on the other side of the line was too enthusiastic for these kind of calls.

 

“Hello Alain”

 

“As informal as always, anyways, Yuuri I was told that my son did something and I was calling to see if I can make it up to you! You know like a trip to the Bahamas or better yet, to Russia so you can find another husband! What do you say?”

 

That last line only made Yuuri see red. He hangs up the phone picks it up again and dials.

 

“Hello Lilia it's Katsuki, no I don't need the ice rink, I need the other service.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Natalie spoke to her husband when he hung up the phone.

 

“So what did he say?”

 

“He said enough”

  
Alain turns from his desk and out the room, getting ready for what was to come.


End file.
